Life Lessons with Ashley
by tiana3826
Summary: Santana has a conversation with Brittany's little sister over breakfast.


**Hey everyone! This little story just came to me so I wrote it and now I'm publishing it...any mistakes are mine :) I do not own anything, but hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Brittany was beginning to hate this dream.

It had started a few nights after Santana had broken up with her and it had only gotten more detailed, and therefore, worse as time went on. It always started the same way: Brittany in bed, sleeping peacefully until she felt the bed dip behind her and felt Santana's warm arm gently glide around her. Santana would kiss her neck and whisper an apology but sometime before Brittany woke up in the morning she would slip back out of bed and be gone.

Last night was different though, last night she could actually feel Santana's breathe on her neck. She could feel the wet tears that fell from Santana's eyes, and she swore that she could even hear Santana softly singing to her while she slept.

Last night was not a dream, it couldn't have been and Brittany was determined to prove it, even if it was just to herself.

She slipped out of bed and headed for the stairs. If she was going to search her room for a leftover sign of Santana she wasn't going to do it on an empty stomach. As she neared the middle of the stairs, Brittany heard voices, two very distinct ones.

"What do you want to eat kiddo? I can make cereal, or cereal." As she reached for two bowls in the cupboard Santana looked over her shoulder to where Ashley was sitting and smiled with a wink.

"Gee, I guess I'll go with cereal." Ashley said returning the smile; she had definitely missed Santana around the house.

"Good, you want to grab the milk please?"

"You got it."

The two settled in to eat at the counter so Brittany took a few more steps down to watch the interaction. Nobody outside of the family really knew this, but Santana was wonderful with her little sister. They had spent countless hours babysitting and playing with her younger sister and even if it wasn't exactly what Santana had wanted to do, she was always the best at it.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"How you don't come over as much anymore?"

"Um…"Santana really hadn't thought about how to explain to your ex-girlfriends younger sister that you suck and broke up because of a stupid reason. So she settled on another, slightly less stupid reason, "well you remember when I moved down to Louisville? I go to school down there now so it's harder for me to be here all the time."

Ashley seemed satisfied with the answer and took another bite of her cereal. Santana, thinking she had dodged a bullet, did the same.

"But do you still love us?"

Santana's heart melted, "Of course sweetie, you know I will always love you guys."

"And you still love Brittany?"

"Yea Ash, I do." _More than you will ever know, she added siliently to herself._

"Then how come you both seem so sad? Britt has been extra mean to me lately, and she cries all the time but mom says that I can't be mean back."

Santana felt like shit. She had snuck into the Pierces' last night after the musical and had hoped to be gone before anyone was awake in the morning. That of course backfired and now she was stuck playing 20 questions with the only other blonde who could hold her attention.

"Well, it's um…it's really hard to be so far away. Especially when you love someone as much as I love your sister, so I guess that is why we are both sad."

"My mom also said that sometimes when two people love each other they have to take some time apart to realize how important their love really is." Ashley paused to think this over, "is that what you two are doing?"

From her spot of the stairs Brittany felt torn, she wanted to jump into the kitchen to save Santana from her little sister's questioning, but at the same time she was really curious what Santana would say. Of course she knew Santana still had feelings for her, but it still felt nice to hear her vocalize them, even if it was to her little sister.

"I, uh, I guess that's what we are doing. Yeah."

"Well, can you promise me something?"

"Anything Ashley."

"Can you hurry up figuring it out? Brittany really misses you and so do I."

Santana smiled, "I'll do my best kiddo. I just hope that when we realize it, your sister will still love me enough to want to take me back."

Brittany took this time to make herself known; she stepped into the kitchen and put her arms around her little sister's shoulders, "I will Santana, I always always will."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day everyone :)**


End file.
